pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Walkthrough/Part 13
Route 21 You may have already been to Cinnabar Island by way of after capturing at the Seafoam Islands. For the sake of this walkthrough, we will be going through the other way. South of Pallet Town is . There is a small patch of grass where you can find wild . There are several and s scattered through the route. Cinnabar Island Once you get there, if you try to get into the Gym, it'll be locked. It needs a special key to get in. Head to the bottom building to the left of the Pokémon Center. This is the Pokémon Lab. In it are three rooms. In the first room, a man will trade you his for your , and the woman will trade her for your . In the second room, a will act as a Move Tutor and teach one of your Pokémon . In the last room, the man near the door will trade his for your . The at the top will offer to resurrect your Fossils into (Helix Fossil), (Dome Fossil), or (Old Amber). You have to exit the building and go all the way back, and have an empty spot in your party for it. Pokémon Mansion 1F= |-| 2F= |-| 3F= |-| B1F= Now head into the other big building. This is the . The Pokémon Mansion is fairly simple to navigate through. From the entrance, on the left side is a pile of dirt. Hidden in it is a . Go up and right to find an . Head into the left room to fight a trainer. Go down and take the stairs. Climb the next set of stairs and you can find another trainer. Below him is a journal entry describing giving birth to . Below that is a . Go back up the stairs and go down to fight another trainer. Go to the northeast room to find a in the corner. There is a journal entry about a new Pokémon ( ) being discovered in the jungle. Go to the northwest room and climb the stairs. Go all the way east to find an . Go back and push the switch in the statue. It will open all the closed gates and close the open ones. Head down and fight the . Head all the way to the right and take the stairs down. Here you will find a lone . Take the stairs back up and fall down the left crevice. Down here you can fight another Scientist. Down in the corner is a . Take the stairs down. There's another in the small room. Below him is another journal entry describing being too powerful. Hit the switch below. Go left and get a . Go up through the now-opened gate to fight a Scientist. Go all the way up and hit the switch in the nearby room. In the next room is . Go left and you'll find the ! Go a little more south to find . Go back and hit the switch again. Go back into the small room and hit the other switch. Now you can exit the building. Go up the stairs and south to exit. Now that you have the Secret Key, you can enter the Gym. Cinnabar Gym |- | |} |} |} |} This Gym's trainers can be battled at will, but if you don't want to, you have to go to the corner and push the A button on the machine, and it will give you a quiz question. Gym Leader Blaine is well-known for his love of quizzes. The questions and answers are as follows: :Question 1: }} evolves into }}? :Answer: Yes :Question 2: There are nine certified ? :Answer: No :Question 3: }} evolves three times? :Answer: No :Question 4: Are moves effective against }}-type ? :Answer: No :Question 5: of the same kind and level are not identical? :Answer: Yes :Question 6: TM28 contains ? :Answer: No Once defeated, Blaine gives you the , as well as . The Volcano Badge allows the use of outside of battle. We don't have that HM yet, but we will. Once outside, you'll meet up with Bill. His friend Celio invited him for a visit in the Sevii Islands. He invites you along. You can say no and prepare a little, as the visit will probably take a while. Once you are ready, talk to him again and you'll be taken on a boat to the Sevii Islands. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen